Silver Skies
by anime1angel
Summary: Chaos erupted everywhere. The once quiet and calm forest was up in flames and the smell of human coming closer and fast filled the forest. Howls and orders were being shouted all around to every male in the pack. She looks around and sees her home being invaded and thinks if she didn't do what she did then she wouldn't have given those humans the way to the cave, her home. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Plot:** Chaos erupted everywhere. The once quiet and calm forest was up in flames and the smell of human coming closer and fast filled the forest. Howls and orders were being shouted all around to every male in the pack. She looks around and sees her home being invaded and thinks if she didn't do what she did then she wouldn't have given those humans the way to the cave, her home. AU

* * *

 **Silver Skies**

 **By: anime1angel**

 _"What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us."_

-Helen Keller

 **Chapter One**

 **The Intro**

* * *

In a world far off from the present where natural instincts took over instead of the technology that corrupts today's minds, lived people that you only thought were in fairy tales. It was a time of peace for centuries now following the last Great War that shook the world.

Humans and werewolves alike have been getting along and everything seems to be heading to a brighter future. But that did not mean that they co-exited or loved one another. Humans and werewolves stayed in their own territories and wouldn't try to cross to the others. But you had those rebels that just had to and they were never seen since.

Deep in the forest, hidden by the trees, stood a cave that house a pack of werewolves. From the outside it just seemed like an ordinary cave with the illusion that the opening will fall down on you if a human gets too close. But inside was a grand concourse with houses and offices that these creatures lived in and functioned. It was a haven that the pack protected with their lives.

Wolves will be station at the entrance of the cave and as well as miles away for surveillance. No human has entered their terrain without being detected in over a century and they are willing to keep it like that.

Right outside the cave were three wolves that were just got of age. The age to find a mate and settle down.

The three of them were enjoying a meal during the female's lunch break.

"Ah Sakura-chan I'm so glad we came out to eat because look how nice the weather is." Naruto said as he finished his last bite of his food and went to lay down all spread out on the grass. Sakura was the same, spread out on the grass in-between Naruto and Sasuke with her eyes closed. Sakura just nodded and inhaled the smell of nature as her tail pops up as well as her ears on top of her head.

"This feels so good after a very busy morning" Sakura smiled as her wolf inside was content with the wonderful weather and the company, especially from one male.

Sasuke just looked at them for a few before him himself laid down next to Sakura. "Hey Dobe, you're too close. I can smell your stinking-ness from here." He grunted.

Naruto just sat up and turned to him. "HEY! I don't stink! I smell wonderful, right Sakura-chan?" Sakura just told him to be quiet as she wanted to take a nap before she had to go back to her shift.

"Sakura-chan you're being mean to me as well? Well this just sucks!" Naruto started pouting at Sakura while she ignored him and went to sleep. Sasuke just looked at him and hn'ed. "Dobe, don't you have to see Kakashi for something?" Something in Naruto's head lit up.

"Oh Shoot! I totally forgot! I gotta run, thanks Sasuke. Thanks for the lunch, Sakura." Naruto finished the sentence as he ran off and turned into a wolf to get back to the cave. Sakura was already fast asleep with her body towards Sasuke. Sasuke looks away as Naruto disappears into the distance and looks back down at a sleeping Sakura. His gaze softens and his wolf is content in having her near. Sasuke lays back down and scoops Sakura into his arms and nuzzles his nose to her neck, relaxing as he smells her in.

Naruto makes it back to the cave and rushes to Kakashi's office and turns back into human form as Kakashi walks out of his office. "I thought I was the late one Naruto."

"Ah gomen Kakashi-sensei, you see…umm…. I was out with Sasuke and Sakura for lunch and I totally forgot the time and and…"

"That's alright Naruto, come lets go to the training fields for that spar you've been begging."

.

.

.

' _This feels really nice'_ Sakura thought as she cuddled more to that thing that was making her feel save and protected. Her wolf purred and cuddled closer. _'Sasuke…Mate'_ she said as she kept on purring. Sakura became alert at what her wolf said and looked at her. _'What did you say?'_ Her wolf just looked at her and said it again. ' _Mate. He's right here, holding us._ ' She said with otter certainly. _'I think you are losing it…I really need to take a vacation day because you are here saying weird things about things that we both know isn't true.'_ Sakura looked at her wolf and she just rolled her eyes and closed her eyes, choosing to not say anything as it will be the same conversation that has been going on for the past couple of months.

Outside of Sakura's thoughts, she was still sleeping and snuggled up to Sasuke as he held her and looked out protectively. It's been twenty minutes since Naruto left and he knew that he had to wake her up because her shift at the hospital started soon. So he detangled himself from Sakura and a whimper came out from her from the loss of contact.

He started shaking her. "Sakura wake up, your shift starts soon. Come on wake up." Sakura started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke who was already standing. _'You see! Nothing happened. He wasn't holding us or anything of the sort.'_ Sakura pointed out to her wolf who just hn'ed her like how Sasuke would. _'Ugh, stop putting my hope up and ideas into my head' 'Well stop shutting my ideas down and actually believe what I say'._

"Sakura….are you just going to sit there and stare off into space the whole day?" Sakura snapped out of it and got up. She looked down and saw the things that were brought was all back into the picnic basket that she brought. "Gomen Sasuke, let's go." She started walking ahead of him not noticing the gentle gaze and love that was in his eyes before he transformed into a wolf with the basket holder between his teeth and sprinted and she too turned and ran with him back to the cave they called home.

Miles away from the forest are a group of men looking over to the forest as their next target. A grin appears on the mens faces as they get ready to take action.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Silver Skies. Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Also in need of a Beta, so if you are interested then please PM me. I have the first few chapters already written.**

 **anime1angel~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Plot:** Chaos erupted everywhere. The once quiet and calm forest was up in flames and the smell of human coming closer and fast filled the forest. Howls and orders were being shouted all around to every male in the pack. She looks around and sees her home being invaded and thinks if she didn't do what she did then she wouldn't have given those humans the way to the cave, her home. AU

* * *

 **Silver Skies**

 **By: anime1angel**

 _"I still get butterflies even though I've seen you a hundred times."_

-Unknown

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Clinic**

* * *

 _Chaos erupted everywhere. The once quiet and calm forest was up in flames and the smell of human coming closer and fast filled the forest. Howls and orders were being shouted all around to every male in the pack. She looks around and sees her home being invaded and thinks if she didn't do what she did then she wouldn't have given those humans the way to the cave, her home, if she was thinking straight. Her mate looks down at her as he has her in his arms._

" _It's not your fault Sakura, stop blaming yourself." Sakura looks up at him but she can't really see his face clearly but his scent and warmth is something that she knows too well._

" _But…"_

" _No Sakura. Now I want you to go with the rest of females of the pack and go"_

" _But I can fight! You know that I am not weak." Her mate looks at her and sighs. "It's not that I think that you're weak Sakura. It's that you are strong enough to get out of here and lead the females out of here. My job is to protect you and the rest of the pack and how can I do that when I am worrying about you fighting in the battlefield. I want you out of here so I can rest assure that the both of you are safe ok." Her mate looks at her with a pleading look in his eyes and puts his hand on her growing stomach. Sakura looks at him and places her hand on top of his. She reaches up and kisses him, pouring out her love and her worries. They break apart and they stare at each other's eyes._

" _Please be careful and come back to me love." Her mate steals one more kiss as he caress her stomach one more times and lets go. "I will, now go." Tears are threatening to fall as she walks back and turns her back towards him and starts to run to the rest of the pack as he watches her for a bit and then turns around himself towards the burning forest and he runs and transforms into a wolf and howls a call that is heard by the whole forest._

Sakura wakes up sweating and raddled up. She doesn't remembers the dream she just had but it wasn't good so she is kind of glad she doesn't really remember.

She yawns and stretches and gets out of bed. Her place is a nice and comfy place. When you enter, the kitchen is to your right with a table and everything to seat in there. The living room is up ahead while her bedroom and bathroom are to the left. She gets up and goes towards the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day.

A couple of werewolves from a neighboring pack would be visiting the pack today to get intel on the packs medical unit as there was a breakout of a virus that killed many and as well as to strength the bonds between the two packs.

Sakura will be greeting and teaching them alongside her mentor Tsunade. So after she's done, she makes her way to the clinic and straight to Tsunade's office. "Good morning shishou." Sakura says as she walks into the door.

Tsunade looks up and smiles. "Good morning Sakura, our guests will be here soon." Sakura walked in and sat on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Five minutes later the guest arrived to the office. Tsunade and Sakura both got up from their chairs to greet their fellow wolfmens.

"Tsunade! It's so nice to see you again, it's been a while." This middle aged men walked in with a couple of people behind him. He walks up to Tsunade and shakes her hand. "Matsumoto, it's been so long. Sorry to hear what has transcribed to your pack." Sakura watched this man Matsumoto, give a sad smile to her mentor. He is the short man who's about five feet tall.

"Thank you Tsunade" Matsumoto turns around to face Sakura. "And who is this lovely wolf next to me?" He greets Sakura with a smile and Tsunade turn to face the both of them. "Matsumoto, this is Sakura, my mentee, Sakura, this is Matsumoto, and old friend that has taught me a lot about this world when I was a pup." Sakura extends her hands to greet him. "It's every nice to meet you Matsumoto. Hope your stay with our pack is a pleasant one and that we can help your team of medics with anything we can."

Matsumoto smiles to this. "Thank you Sakura, you seem like a wondering lady. I can see why Tsunade choose you as she is very picky with who she teaches. Sakura blush and smile at the compliment.

One of the females from the neighboring pack coughs to get the attention back. Matsumoto look back at her and straightens up and looks at both Tsunade and Sakura.

"So sorry but this is the team that I brought with me. Tsunade, Sakura, meet Hinata, Karin, Hoshio, and Kana. Everyone meet Tsunade and Sakura. The best of the best of the medical werewolves." They all said hi and bowed.

"Alright everyone, lets head out and do what you came here to do" Tsunade said as she headed them out of her office and showed them around the hospital.

Sakura looked at the newcomers. Hinata seems like they would get along from the aura she was giving Sakura's wolf and the small interaction they had when they stepped out of Tsunade's office. They show them around the hospital and teach them a couple a procedures that they can bring pack to their pack. Throughout it all, Hinata has been by Sakura to see the procedures being done and asking her questions whenever she did not understand anything and Sakura was every understanding and liked that Hinata was paying attention because the females weren't really paying attention and seem very dishearten.

A couple of hours later they were finally free for the day and Sakura asked Hinata if she wanted to go and grab a bite together. So they both when to the eating hall that provided fresh meat that the hunting team catch that day. They grabbed their plates and got the food they wanted and went down to seat on an empty table that just got vacant.

"So how do you like your pack so far Hinata?" Sakura asked as she finishes her mashed potatoes. Hinata looks up from her food and smiles. "I love it Sakura-chan. It's bigger than my pack's and more advance. I can't believe there is so much more to medicine and how extremely fascinating it is to me now. I have learned so much today, so thank you." Sakura smiled at the female. "No, thank you for showing a very dedicated interest. I cannot say that to the rest of your companions and they were really there if you know what I'm saying….are they really your best medics?" Sakura thought back to the other females, mainly Karin and Kana she believed their names were. They gave off the aura that they were above it all and that they really didn't want to be there. And Sakura couldn't fathom how they can be that packs best medics if they were acting like that.

Hinata saw the confused face on Sakura and sighed as she played with the peas on her plate. "They're not but we are the only medics left. A lot of the medics perished when the outbreak happened and it's just us five left but Matsumoto-sensei is old and can't really do much anymore so it's really just us four. Hoshio just started months before the outbreak so she's still new. Karin and Kana are something else. They have been medics for a while now, two to three years if I'm not mistaken but they are not medics because they wanted that, they are because of the privileges they gain as being medics. And now that it's just us, that mindset has gone over their heads."

Sakura turns her head to see that Karin and Kana walking in and getting in line for food. If they were being medics for the benefits then teaching them anything would be pointless but Sakura saw that it was something that was unavoidable. Like Hinata stated before, they were the only medics left from their pack so Sakura felt bad for them.

Hinata stared at Sakura lost in thought and then started at her fellow colleagues.

While the two females were still in their thoughts, they failed to notice Naruto and Sasuke come in a few minutes later. Naruto was the blabbing his mouth off to Sasuke, telling him about this crazy dream he had the night before of how he turned in a frog and the crazy adventures he had. Sasuke looked like he was barely paying Naruto any attention to the crazy dream. He went up to the line with Naruto following him.

Karin and Kana looked behind them when they heard a loud month yapping off, they saw this beautiful mysterious man and couldn't help dropping their month from the site.

Sakura snapped out of her daze when she was that Naruto and Sasuke were there and that they were talking to Karin and Kana. The hair down her spin went up and her wolf started growling dangerously when she saw Karin caressing Sasuke's arm.

Hinata became alert when Sakura jumped from her seat a little. She went to look at the scene that Sakura was looking at and then back to her.

"He's your mate?" Sakura jumped again at the question and looked back to Hinata.

"W-wha-?" Sakura couldn't help but stutter. Hinata went on to point at Sasuke.

"The one next to the blond one. You look like you are about to claw Karin for touching your mate." Hinata gave out a little giggle at this. "You two must be close."

Sakura started at Hinata a bit then when to look back at Sasuke again to see that Karin still hasn't let go of Sasuke and that Sasuke still hasn't removed Karin's hands from him.

"I-it not like that Hinata. We're not…" Sakura said looking down at her hands.

' _Oh come on now, stop denying it Sakura, even Hinata notices it and she hasn't even met him yet.'_ Growled her wolf.

"We're just close friends Hinata, nothing else." Sakura said sounding sad.

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan but I know this…no close friend would react how you did if you weren't mates. But I see that is complicated, am I right?" Eyes filled with concerned is what Sakura saw as she looked at Hinata.

"It is complicated. I don't know if I am his mate. He hasn't told me if I am or behaved like I am. It's just that we are close friends and that what I think he just sees that how our relationship is ever going to be but my wolf keeps telling be otherwise but how can I truly believe that if what I see is something else?"

"Your wolf is someone that knows and she is someone who has never let you down right?" Sakura nodded. "Then listen to what she is saying and believe that what she says is true because what she wants is to make you happy and be with who you are meant to be with." Hinata went on to squeeze her new found friend's hand for reassurance.

' _I like this girl. Don't lose her as a friend.'_ Sakura's wolf replied.

While they were talking they didn't notice that Naruto spotted him and made his way to them with his companion.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto went on to sit on Sakura's left. Sakura went on to look at Naruto and then to her right when she hear the chair moving. Sasuke went on to sit on her right as Karin went on to sit next to him and Kana in between Karin and Hinata. Sakura's wolf started growling when she saw that Karin and Kana were sitting with them and that Karin went to sit next to her mat- friend, her friend.

"Who's this Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at Hinata who started blushing that the attention.

"Naruto, Sasuke, this is Hinata, one of the medic wolves from the other neighboring pack. Hinata, this is Naruto and Sasuke. Two of my closest friends."

"Hi Hinata-chan! You have such a pretty name." Hinata muttered her thank you.

"So Sasuke-kun ever thought about coming over to our pack and you know…." Karin flutter her eyes at him. Sasuke looked at her for a second and then went into eating his food. For the next 15 minutes or so, Karin kept on starting a conversation with Sasuke that was mostly answered by Naruto. While doing so, she tried to touch Sasuke intentionally as well as pretending it was unintentional. Sasuke would do nothing about it and Sakura started to get upset about it. The only thing she saw was that Karin was up all over Sasuke and that maybe he was enjoying the touch because he wasn't doing anything to stop her and that was hurting her.

Sakura started to feel suffocating by it all and felt her heart breaking. She abruptly got up and left. She just couldn't take watching them anymore.

"Saku-" Naruto tried to call her as he got up but Hinata stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

As Sakura walked away, she didn't feel the pair of eyes that stared at her back as she left.

* * *

 **Thank you for the Favorites, Follows, and reviews! Please let me know how you feel about the story so far and where you think it's going to go for the love birds. See you next month! ALSO if you are interested in being a BETA, please PM me. Thank you~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

Bears of the west

Guest

Savemechocolate

 **anime1angel~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Plot:** Chaos erupted everywhere. The once quiet and calm forest was up in flames and the smell of human coming closer and fast filled the forest. Howls and orders were being shouted all around to every male in the pack. She looks around and sees her home being invaded and thinks if she didn't do what she did then she wouldn't have given those humans the way to the cave, her home. AU

* * *

 **Silver Skies**

 **By: anime1angel**

"You wanna know who I am in love with? Read the first word again."

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Kiss**

* * *

The next couple of weeks Sakura preoccupied herself in teaching Hinata and the others, doing her shifts, and training. She did not allow herself to have any free time where she had to hang out with Naruto because that would mean that she had to see Sasuke and she was avoiding him like the plague.

Every time she saw him, Karin was with him and she was too close for her liking. So she shifted her schedule so she didn't have to see him or them together. It was bad enough that Karin was giving her headaches every time she had a lesson or a procedure she had to teach the visiting medics. So she didn't want to see them together because otherwise she would kill her.

Throughout the weeks, she has gotten to know Hinata and she can be considered a good friend to her. She has found out from Hinata that she and Naruto started hanging out a lot after they met that day and she has seen how Hinata's face lights up every time she talks about him.

Naruto has tried to make plans with Sakura to hang out but she passed giving the excuses that she was working at that time or she was too tired and just wanted to go home.

Sasuke hasn't gone anything to talk or approach her and Sakura felt sad at this. Was he so engrossed with Karin that he started to not even think that she still exists? Was he starting to like Karin? Was she his mate? All of these questions kept running through her head every time she saw them together and every time she went to sleep. Her wolf groaned at the thoughts as it gave her a migraine.

Every time her wolf saw them, she would start growling uncontrollably and tried to transform so she could hunt down Karin and bite her to shreds that she had to run away from the scene before her wolf did something that both of them regretted.

A few weeks after Sakura found herself outside of the cave, running through the forest. Since she made herself be overloaded with things to do, she was exhausted mentally and physically. Tsunade noticing this told her that she had the day off, took off to the forest as it was a place where it relaxed her and she wouldn't be running into Sasuke and Karin together.

Sakura stopped at a good distance away from the cave but not too far off. She sniffed at the things around her and went to lay down.

It was the afternoon so the sun was out but it was not burning her fur off. The tall trees around her provided her with some shade and a nice warm breeze. The birds can be heard chirping and it was a calm that Sakura definitely needed.

She doesn't remember but eventually she ended up falling asleep to the sound of nature around her. She woke up startled when she felt a presence next to her and piercing eyes. Her claws came out of her paws as she went to attack the presence. Her claws did not get into any contact as her front leg was in the wolf's mouth, holding her down but not in an attacking way. The wolf growled as Sakura snapped out of sleepy state and smelled a familiar scent. Her head turn and looked up to see who was keeping her company.

As she looks up, she was let go and went to stand on all four legs and looked at the male face to face. The male wolf went up to nuzzle his face on her neck, inhaling her scent. Sakura froze at the action. After the shock, she went to get away from him. She ran off but didn't get every far as the male tackled her down.

Sakura whimpered at the extra weight on her but tried to wiggle her way out. She wasn't getting anywhere as the grip on her was strong. She looked up at the male as she heard a warning growl come from him. _'Stop struggling or else'_

Sakura stayed still then and the only thing that can be heard between them was their hush breathing. After a while the male got off her and transformed into a human. Sakura did the same and sat a few feet away from him.

"Sasu-"

"Sakura" Sakura couldn't stop looking at his intense eyes. There was something there that Sakura couldn't figure out.

"You're avoiding me, Sakura" Sakura broke their eye contact and looked away.

"I am not…" She needed to get out of there. She's not ready to talk to him or face him. Maybe she never will be but today was her day off and she wanted to have peace and quiet without seeing Sasuke or having him on her mind.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? Don't you have things to do, _People_ to see? I'm fine, so you can leave now" Sakura tried walking away from him but Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Wha-" Sakura met with his chest and a breath full of his scent. She put her other arm on his chest and tried to push herself off him but Sasuke just took her other arm and held her to him.

"Sakura stop" An authoritative voice came from Sasuke as Sakura looked up at him. Sasuke took this time to let go of her arms and put her arms around her waist, giving her no way of getting out. It was a strong hold but it wasn't one that was hurting her.

"Why are you avoiding me Sakura?" Sasuke asked again as he looked at her.

"I-I…"

"…Sakura"

"I wasn't Sasuke. I've just been busy these past few weeks with the hospital and everything. Today is my only day off so if you please, I would like to enjoy it alone." Sakura plead.

"Why are you lying to me? I know you have been avoiding me. I've seen you run away from me when you see me. You think I don't notice these things but I do."

"Sasuke, can you please let me go…" Sasuke stared at her. _Let me go_

"I will _never_ let you go…" Sasuke starred at her with those eyes again. There was that feeling in them like the ones from before. She just couldn't put her hands on it.

"Sasuke, your suffocating me. Please let go. I won't run away."

' _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? Let us stay in his arms. They're nice and we feel protected. Sakura stop this, he's our mat-'_ Her wolf yelled.

' _NO YOU STOP. Please…not right now…'_ Sakura said to her wolf sadly as the wolf flatten her ears on her head.

Sasuke finally let go of her and she took a step back from him. Sakura passed her hand through the front of her hair and looked at the scenery around her. She saw that the sun was starting to set. The trees weren't moving that much and the birds stopped chirping. She looked back at Sasuke as he was observing her.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Karin or something? You two seem like you both hit it off pretty will."

"What are you talking ab-" Something in his eye gave away as his eye widen with realization.

"Sakura, there is nothing going on with Karin and I. She is just this-"

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke. I've seen enough and I really don't want to hear it right now."

Sasuke sighed as he passes his hand through his hair.

"Sakura…" He grabs her chin to look at him. "There is _nothing_ going on between Karin and I. Not now, not ever. Gosh you don't get it don't you?"

Sakura pulls herself away from him. She looks at him angrily. "I don't get it? ME? Excuse me but I'm not the one parading around with a slut in my arms." Venom coming out of her mouth as she glared at him.

"Hn. Annoying." That just made Sakura's blood boil. She had enough of him and his excuses. She turned around and was about to run off and transform when the wind got knocked out of her from being pulled back. Her back colliding with his stoic chest as he wraps around his arms around her waist again. She feels his heart beating and his intakes of breath and feels his breathing as his head comes to her neck and kisses her pulse. She freezes at the action. What is he doing? He can't be doing this. Her heart is not ready to be pulled then pushed aside but she can't help feel her heart warm up as Sasuke held her. His hold is what is keeping her up as she feels that her knees would give out on her. She left safe. She left protected. She left….loved.

"Annoying women…" Sasuke nuzzles her neck again and leaves kisses every now and then.

"Sa-Sasuke what are you doing?" she hears herself repeating herself.

"Sakura you don't get don't you. You don't get how you avoiding me makes me feel. You're my m-m…" Sakura stopped him before he said anything else.

"Sasuke don't say anything that you might regret later or not sure of. My heart won't take it." Obsidian eyes pierce through her very being as she said her words, a look of sadness washed through for a bit that Sakura thought that she imagined it.

Sakura turned around so that she is facing Sasuke again and put her hands on the side of his face.

"Sasuke…" She didn't even have the time to finish her sentence as soft lips pressed against hers. Shocked, Sakura just stayed there for a few seconds before she found herself reciprocating the kiss.

A few miles away from the couple, someone watched with fury in their eye as their fist clenched.

.

.

.

After what seemed like forever, they broke off to catch their breath. But before she had the second to think, his lips were on her again. But she came back to her senses quickly and broke off the kiss and pushed him away.

"What the hell Sasuke" Breathing heavily, she looked at him. "You can't just do that… what are you thinking? We're friends. Friends don't do that." Sakura felt as her heart was going to get out of her chest from how fast it was beating. Sasuke went up to go up to Sakura but she put her arm up to stop him.

"Just no Sasuke…" Sasuke just looked at her arm and grabbed it, sliding his hand down her arm before linking his hand with hers as he pulled her close.

"It looks like I have been doing a bad job at letting you know how I feel…" Sakura looked up at him again. The sun already set, brought a chilly breeze that gave Sakura goosebumps.

"What are you saying?" Sakura said, afraid of what the answer may be. Sasuke looks down at their linked hands and then up at the sky as the stars by each minute that passes, can be visually shown.

"You know…the Celestial Full Moon is coming up." Sakura's eyes widen. She knows what he was taking about. The Celestial Full Moon. A bright, silver moon, as big as the sun, comes once every few years. After you have come of age, you can participate in the ceremony. It's not just any ceremony, it's a ceremony that is celebrated by you and your mate. After you come of age, your senses heighten more in search of a mate. You have time until the next Celestial Full Moon for you to find your mate. Once you have found said mate, it is official at the Celestial Full Moon. That is the only time when you can mark your fated mate and start your lives as mates. So the Celestial Full Moon true meaning is really an individual celebration if you found your mate by then.

"What about it? Are you celebrating it with Karin? I know that she would be ecstatic. The both of you look so good together." The sarcasm dripping as she removes her hand from him.

"Sakura I already told you that there is nothing going on between Karin and me. She is just a pest that won't let me be." Sasuke said as he went to hold her hand again but she pushed her hands away.

"I'm asking you if you want to celebrate with me…" sincerity coming out of him as he looks at her. She doesn't look up at him but at the ground instead and did not notice the sincerity of his words.

"You know, the Celestial Full Moon is something that shouldn't be joked about. It's something serious and highly valued so I don't appreciate you joking about this matter. It's an important ceremony and it should be important for you as while." Sasuke was the one backed away this time.

"Wow Sakura…I can't…you think that I would make a joke about this? I know how important this is and this is important for me as well. I am telling you how I feel and you think it's a joke? Sasuke grunted in disbelief.

"What! You're telling me how YOU feel? You're not telling me anything! You are just telling me that the Celestial Full Moon is coming up!" Raddle up Sakura started fuming.

"You're not the one listening!" Sasuke raised his voice at her that took her by surprise.

"I heard you loud and clear!" she screamed back. Sasuke marched up to her again and grabbed her chin for her to look at her again.

"Then let's try this again…" and he kissed her. He poured his feelings into the kiss that Sakura felt that it was devouring her. This was different than the first kiss. The first one was more innocent than this one. This one felt passionate. She felt his emotions. She was listening. Sakura pressed her lips to his and she let him know how she was feeling, hoping that he was listening to.

They broke off for air but she found her lips pressed to his again as she felt his tongue feel her tongue and everything in her mouth. The way that their lips moved was like two pieces of a puzzle. They fitted perfectly. Sasuke's hands went to her waist as he pushed her close to him. Sakura's hand went up to his neck, going to touch his hair.

Was this a dream? That is what it felt like. Like it was too good to be true but the cold breeze from the evening told her otherwise. She didn't want this to end. He holding her close, inhaling that fresh mellows smell that came from him, kissing her like that, she didn't want it to stop. Sasuke would be the death of her.

They broke off again, too soon for both of their liking.

"Mate…" Sasuke's wolf growled through him as he looked at Sakura's flustered face. Sakura's wolf became alert at the sound of the other wolf. A chill running down her back as recognition of the male wolf as her mate. Her wolf purred as it has been confirmed through mouth that they were meant to be.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Thank you for reading,favorites, and follows. Leave a review and like me know your thoughts about the story so far.**

 **Until next time~**

 **anime1angel**


End file.
